


After All These Years

by Berch



Series: Haikyuu!! High School [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FUCK, M/M, This is really sad, and in sorry for doing it to you, but - Freeform, but it's not really vital, but this was actually the second chapter to that, just fuck, kinda sequel to The One Where Kageyama Doesn't Toss, thats all you need to know, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berch/pseuds/Berch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked almost the same as he did back then, his face youthful and his hair ruffled. He wasn't wearing a hood, though, and Kageyama remembered how he always loved how the rain felt in his hair. They passed each other, Kageyama's throat locking up, his heart pounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It was raining that day in Japan, the street lights twinkling in the dim sunlight. Gray clouds shrouded the normally blue sky, dampening the atmosphere. The day was already depressing enough, but the storm clouds were enough to set Kageyama off. It was his first day off in months and he had about 1,000 errands to run in the short 12 hours he had. Faces past him, most of them cut off by the tips of umbrellas and hoods, but one stood out to him. 

He looked almost the same as he did back then, his face youthful and his hair ruffled. He wasn't wearing a hood, though, and Kageyama remembered how he always loved how the rain felt in his hair. They passed each other, Kageyama's throat locking up, his heart pounding. 

"Hinata?" He finally said, his voice high pitched and constricted. The head of bright orange hair halted in its place, the strangers around him shuffling around the obstacle in their course. He turned, his eyes wide as his lips parted. 

"Kageyama?" He asked, taking a step forward. 

"Uh," Kageyama looked at his watch. "Yeah."

"Man," Hinata said, a smile tracing his lips. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been a while," Kageyama said. "Um, would you want to, uh, get a cup of coffee or something?" He nodded to the coffee shop across the street that he hadn't been in for years. 

Hinata looked around as if looking for an excuse to get out of it. "Yeah, sure." He smile tightly, walking closer to Kageyama and the two of them crossing the street, their presence familiar to the other.  
It had been a while, Kageyama though. It had been six years, four months, and 16 days. 

"So you're on the national team?" Hinata asked as he stirred his coffee with his straw, avoiding eye contact with his former lover. 

"Yeah," Kageyama said, flicking his eyes up to the orange-haired man in front of him. "I got accepted two years ago."

"Right after college?" Hinata asked, his eyebrows shooting up. Kageyama nodded. "I played a in college."

"You don't play anymore?" Kageyama asked, worry in his voice. Hinata shrugged. 

"I coach for the high school team, but it never really worked out for me I guess." He chuckled. "It's funny; I never paid attention to anything else in high school. It was always volleyball and-" he looked Kageyama in the eye, both of them knowing what he was going to say. "But when I came to real life, I had no idea what I was going to do." He sighed. "I still don't really know what I'm doing."

Kageyama sat there, stunned at what his once energetic and motivated teammate was saying. Six years ago he never thought he would be hearing Hinata say such things.  
"Uh," Kageyama said to break the awkward silence. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Hinata smiled a little, his eyes still filled with sadness. "Yeah. Met her two and a half years ago."

Kageyama's heart sunk. Not only was he seeing someone, but he was seeing a girl. And it was serious. "Really? Never thought you'd settle down for that long."

Hinata's face dropped. "Come on, we've been through this hundreds of times-"

"No," Kageyama said, picking up his drink. "I'm happy for you. What's she like?" 

"She's really pretty. Short, blonde, cute." Hinata picked up his phone. "You want to see?" 

Kageyama shook his head. "No, it's fine." It pained him hearing about his ex-boyfriends new girlfriend. He had somehow thought that Hinata was caught up on him just as Kageyama was caught up on Hinata. He knew it wasn't healthy to still be in love with someone who had broke it off six years before, but Kageyama couldn't help it. After three years you get attached to someone. He wished he wasn't still attached. 

"Are you seeing someone?" Hinata asked, hope in his voice. 

"No," Kageyama said, looking up to his orange-haired acquaintance. "I'm too busy."

"Oh."

They sat in an awkward silence that once upon a dream would've been comfortable. Kageyama missed Hinata's soothing presence that now was uncomfortable and filled with tension. 

"I should probably get going," Hinata said as he stood up, leaving half of his coffee unfinished. Kageyama stood up just second after, his eyes pleading and heart aching.  
"I'll walk you out." 

Hinata opened his mouth to say something but closed it as the two walked out the door of the coffee house. 

They walked along the wet streets for a few minutes in silence, both of them trying to find something to talk about. Hinata started to say something, but Kageyama stopped in his tracks before he could finish a sentence. 

"Kageyama-"

"Why'd you break it off?" He asked, looking at his dress shoes that were now covered in small water droplets.  
"What?" Hinata asked. 

"Why'd you do it?" Kageyama asked. "We could've made it work. We could've skyped and texted and met up once a month-"

"And for what?" Hinata asked. "For another month of not seeing each other? For trying to keep our petty high school relationship alive? It wasn't going anywhere, Kageyama! Why haven't you realized that after six years?" 

Kageyama stood there, his eyes locked with Hinata's, his eyes filling with tears, his throat contracting. "It could've gone somewhere."

"Where? We couldn't have gotten married, we went to different colleges halfway across the country, your parents disapproved, it wasn't going to ever work!" 

"We could've made it work."

"No," Hinata said. "We couldn't have." He stood there, panting, raindrops and tears falling down his cheeks. 

Kageyama took a step forward. "We could try now?" His fingertips brushed Hinata's elbow, his other hand reached up to touch Hinata's cheek. He had grown a few inches, Kageyama noticed. 

Hinata shook his head. "No, I'm with-" Kageyama kissed him before he could go on. They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, and it felt almost as if it were the first time they kissed. After a fight, Hinata's hands pressed against Kageyama's chest. This time they were more experienced, having kissed each other more times than they could count. They tasted of salt and rain and sorrow now, though, when the first time they did this their love was new and unexplored, waiting for the two of them to map it out. Hinata had crumpled the map, leaving it to burn in the fires of their once hot romance. 

He pushed Kageyama away after a few seconds, looking down at his chest, tears falling onto the pavement beneath their feet. "I can't," He whispered. Kageyama's hood fell off his head, his hair now soaked with the rain that was pounding down on them. Hinata looked up at his former lover, his heart aching. "I can't." 

He backed up a few steps, his eyes wide with fear and sorrow, his lips parted and his head spinning. "I have to go." He stepped back slowly, his feet falling into puddles as he picked up his pace. "Bye Kageyama." 

He turned, his hair falling flat against his face, and ran, not looking back, leaving Kageyama staring after his, the rain soaking his every last hope and dream. He stood there watching Hinata run off long after he disappeared from sight, tears falling from his eyes and rain drizzling down his back, his lips still forming "I love you".


End file.
